


The Not so Helping Hand

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: ColdFlash Week [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Mick, Body Swap, ColdFlash Week, Day Four, Humor, M/M, Mentino of Lisa Snart/Caitlin Snow, Mick's POV, Swearing, but he has a good reason to be angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Mick was never going to let Snart use their 30 year partner ship like this again! Couldn't believe he'd let his partner talk him into helping the Speedster and his team in capturing a meta...next time Snart could take a hike or a fist to the face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of Coldflash Week 2017 A, Body Swap.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

“You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” Mick growled out roughly, his eyes flashing dangerously as they narrowed on Cisco. He went to take a step forward before jerking himself back, shaking his head as he raked thin, long pale fingers through brown, thick locks of hair he shouldn’t have on his head. Mick was, _is_ going to kill someone for this…or set half of Central on fire. Honestly, either one would sate his need at the moment.

“Dude,” Cisco breathed out softly, his dark eyes wide and round as he kept swinging his gaze between his best friend’s body and his – Boyfriend? Lover? Causal hookup? What the hell did he even call Mick? – person he often shared, and did enjoyable things with body. “This is some freaky Friday 3 point O shit right here.”

“You’re telling me, man.”

Mick felt his left eye twitch as he listened to his voice speak and his body move in ways he’d never moved it before. He bit back the growl he wanted to unleash, already knowing it sounded utterly ridiculous coming from Red’s body.

“Ramon.”

Once again all eyes swung over towards the far wall where Len was lounging, halfway between his partner and _his_ Scarlet. “Tell me this can be fixed.” Though he was keeping his voice completely emotion free, his face was pinched tight and his were storms that betrayed how he truly felt.

“Not without Caitlin, Snart,” Cisco answered hesitantly as he moved to flick his eyes around the room again. He sent an apologetic look towards Barry and Mick before moving back around to face Snart. “This is NOT my area of expertise and I’m totally smart enough to know it. So.” He twisted the fingers of his left hands around the hem of his tee shirt as he spoke. “Until she and Lisa get back from Star City, they’re stuck like this.”

“You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” Mick snarled out after a moment of heavy silence, letting out another snarl as both Cisco and Barry jerked at his dark tone. He didn’t care how ridiculous he probably looked, twisting Flash’s features up into an angry scowl, taking another menacing step towards the pair.

“Mick,” Len snapped harshly as he smoothly stepped in between his partner and the others. “You need to chill, now.” He made no move to do anything but stare at his friend with a cocked brow, knowing no matter how angry Mick was, the bigger man wouldn’t actually try to do anything that would hurt Cisco or Barry.

Snarling once again, Mick let out a huff as he twisted around and stalked over to one of the solid walls of Star Labs. Pulling back the thin arm of the hero he was stuck in, he slammed it once, twice and then a third time for good measure into the wall. Breathing heavily, he watched as plaster fell to the floor as he slowly pulled his fist form the newly made whole in the middle of the wall.

“Last fuckin’ time, Snart,” Mick spit out, turning his head to glare over at his partner. “I ain’t fuckin’ helpin’ your boy no more with ‘em Meta’s. Find ‘nother idiot to help ya out. ‘m done.” Spinning on his heel, Mick marched out of the room and off, letting himself get lost in the maze of Star Labs hallways.

 

( _Last time he let Lenny talk him into doing a good deed_ , Mick grumbled in his head as he found a dark, clearly unused room to tuck himself into until he got his temper under control.

 

“You just gonna be pissy until this is all over?”

Mick felt his head snap up as he heard his partner’s drawl sound in the small room. He let his eyes narrow and lips pull back into a snarl. “Be done bein’ pissy, when _you_ go find that Meta and get ‘em to _fix_ this, _now_.”

“Ramon and Scarlet have already contacted the good Detective to put out a BOLO for our... _perp_ ,” Len’s lips curled up into a smirk but it only lasted a second or two before his face went blank when Mick’s face remained set in its angry curl.

Mick held himself still for a few moments longer before he let his face smooth out and his shoulders drop. He rested his head against the wall he was slumped against, letting his eyes close and a sigh escape, “How long ‘em geniuses figure we’ll be stuck this way?”

“From the info they’ve gathered on the Meta of the week, these swaps don’t last any longer than a day or two,” Len answered as he stepped fully into the room, the door closing behind him as he also dropped to the floor, resting his back against the wall next to it.

“S’fuckin’ weird, Lenny,” Mick grumbled as he let his eyes open just the slightest.

“The understatement of the century, Mick,” Len agreed as he titled his own head back, eyes peering at his boyfriend’s body that his partner was currently stuck in.

They let a semi comfortable silence descend upon them, before Mick spoke up again, “’m serious ‘bout no more helpin’ out.”

“I know, Mick, I know.”

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
